I Don't Want A Divorce
by bee-me
Summary: Gathering up as much courage as she could, Tamora swallowed her pride and sighed. She looked down at Felix and made sure that they were making direct eye contact. "I don't want a divorce, Fix-It..." *Hero's Cuties ONE-SHOT*


**Just an FYI: I have absolutely no clue where this came from and If you do not understand it then I am terribly sorry. Anyway, I hope you guys Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**I Don't Want A Divorce...**

Tomorrow, the divorce would be finalized. Their would be no more baby talk. No more cuddling or kissing after long days in the arcade. No more sex. But most of all...no more 'Hero's Cuties' as people called Felix and Tamora.

After ten years of marriage and two kids, the two started to slowly drift apart.

Not to soon after Millie had turned thirteen (programmed), the couple didn't feel the love any more. They'd barley say any words to each other. They wouldn't want to do anything if the other one was around. Nothing. At all...

So now, Tamora is sitting alone in her office going through old photos and documents that she had found scattered around her desk. One particular item caught her eye.

It was a gold band that looked as if it were a ring.

And that was what it was...

Her wedding ring. She took hold of the item and smiled slightly. She remembered hers and Felix's wedding reception.

_"Fix-It..." Tamora smiled as he left kisses down her neck making her giggle. "Hmm...?" Was his lazy sounding response. Tamora moaned when he bit her neck. The two weren't new to this. The first time that they made love was only a week after Ralph went Turbo. _

_Felix smirked and ran one of his glove-less hands through her short blonde hair._

_"How 'bout we call it a night and go home, baby. I want to be with you...alone..."_

_Tamora giggled and pulled Felix into a strong kiss that felt as if it lasted for hours. Their tongues glided along each other and their moans were muffled. _

Shaking her head, Tamora glanced down at the ring and just gazed at it.

"That's it..." She muttered. She then shoved the ring into her pocket and pushed her chair away from her desk. Tamora then grabbed the cruiser from the wall and watched as it unfolded. She hopped onto it and flew straight out of Hero's Duty to her destination. Fix-It Felix Jr. She couldn't loose Felix. Not this time...

* * *

Felix sighed.

Millie and her one year old brother Conner had left to go to their uncle Ralph's house to have a sleep over. In a way that was a good thing because he needed some time alone before tomorrow.

Why were they getting divorced? Not even Felix knew the answer to that. All he knew was Tamora didn't feel that certain 'spark' that they had felt when the first got married. It broke his heart right in half at the thought of loosing the only thing, besides his children, that mattered to him. He loved her so much. It pained him to even think about doing something like this...

But he knew that he had to. It was in the best interest of everybody.

He let his gaze fall onto the wall of what used to be his and Tamora's bedroom and saw a bow that looked like it was from Christmas time. He remembered the first Christmas that they all shared as a family...

_"Mommyyy..." Millie whined as she tried to hold her new born brother up. Tamora chuckled. "Here kiddo, let me take him." Tamora grabbed baby Conner and sat the giggling baby into her lap. Felix came into the living room and pulled a seven year old Millie into his lap. _

_"Alright sweetheart, which one do you want to open first?" _

_Millie giggled and grabbed a small box with light blue wrapping paper on it. "This one!" _

_After many presents were opened, Millie noticed that there were none left. Or so she thought. _

_Sighing, Millie slumped down in her fathers lap. "Daddy, there's no more." Chuckling, Felix raised an eyebrow. "No more, huh?" Tamora motioned towards the back of the brightly lit tree at a huge box that was all silver. The lights gleamed off of it in a big, bright blur that caught Millie's attention. Felix let Millie out of his lap and watched as she crawled over to the box. _

_"WOOF!" _

_Millie jumped back as a little black Labrador hopped out of it and started to lick her entire face. _

_The girl glitched and laughed like a mad man. _

_Felix glanced over at his wife from his spot on the floor and smiled lovingly at her. "I love you..." He mouthed. She smiled and blew him a small kiss. "Love you too pint-size..." She whispered back._

His thoughts were interupted by a loud knock, well, more of a bang, on the front door.

Felix raised an eyebrow and got up off of the bed. He then walked down stairs and opened the door only to have his mouth go agape.

"Tamora?"

"Can I come in?" She asked. Her voice sounded soft. Felix nodded and opened the door wide for her to walk inside. "Come in!" He said. Tamora chuckled to herself.

They walked into the living room and Tamora sat on the couch. "I-uh, just wanted to talk to you..."

Nodding for her to go on, Felix took the unoccupied space next to her. "Well, go ahead." He urged as nicely as he could.

Gathering up as much courage as she could, Tamora swallowed her pride and sighed. She looked down at Felix and made sure that they were making direct eye contact. "I don't want a divorce, Fix-It..."

Oh.

Felix felt his heart leap. Had he heard her right. He sure hoped so. It took him a moment to process what had just been said before he slowly started to smile.

"I don't want one either Tammy..."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

Felix froze for a moment before gazing back into Tamora's eyes. "I didn't want to make you upset anymore Tammy." Slightly smiling, Tamora reached out for Felix's hand and tugged on it. She pulled him into her lap and held him close. "You didn't make me upset...I just didn't know what to do. Our marriage was falling apart."

Looking up into the blonde's eyes, Felix leaned in closer. "Is it now...?" He asked softly. Tamora didn't answer. All she did was inch further before their lips connected.

That was all Felix needed for an answer.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Felix and Tamora tried their hardest on fixing their marriage. And after many trials and errors, they did it.

They finally made it through the tunnel and found the light that they needed. Both Felix and Tamora started to pay more and more attention to each other. Not only that, but they both started to act more romantic towards each other.

On nights when Tamora would come home late, Felix would wait up for her and as soon as she got home, he'd pay close attention to each and every word that she had to say without skipping a beat. Tamora would do so as well.

And then there was the sex.

The first night that they made love was the first time that they did for months. They tossed and turned on the bed making the sheets and comforter fly all over the room. Their clothes were scattered all across the room and some were torn to shreds do to the impatience of both Felix and Tamora. Moans filled the warm, thick air. It was perfect.

But the best thing that came out of all of this was the fact that their children could now grow up without any worries about their parents.

_Millie peaked around the corner into the living room and saw that her parents were cuddled on the couch kissing and hugging. She smiled. Normally, she would have interrupted their moment by fake gagging and making weird faces but this time, she knew better than to upset her parents._

_And even though she didn't know much about what had happened, she knew that they had to close a call by nearly ending their marriage. She let her mother and father be. _

_Their love was worth more than they were making it._

_So that's how she knew better. Millie understood that no matter how bad things got, her parents loved one another. _

_And that would never change...for anything._

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Just a little story I had stuck in my head. **

**Also, for those of you who do not agree with my Hero's Cuties Stories then that's fine. It doesn't hurt my feelings or anything. I mean, everyone is entitled to their own opinions, am I right? YUP! Anyway, remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you might and or do have. They are all greatly appreciated. ALWAYS! THANKS FOR READIN'!**


End file.
